Waiting for the Curse to Break
by thisismycreativeusername
Summary: The witch was dead. Everyone was alive. There was a wedding. But Emma was still missing something - something she couldn't have.


The witch was dead. At last, Zelena, the most recent cause of trouble in the unlikely paradise that was Storybrooke, Maine, was dead. She was gone, and so were all their troubles. For now, at least.

But no one was focusing on that. Why would they? Everyone was celebrating, and there was even a wedding. The bride looked stunning, the groom beamed. It was a wonderful day. There was so much to enjoy, and so much to smile about. So that's what was being done.

The reception was held on the dock, which had been made beautiful to hold it. Lights were strung along the boats, twinkling as the night got darker, and tables and chairs covered by a deep red cloth were dotted about to seat the guests. Not many were making use of them, however. Almost every person there was up on their feet, dancing. Most were dancing with their partner - Emma could see Regina and Robin doing the jive; a sight she definitely never thought she would be seeing in her lifetime. They were actually pretty good, surprisingly.

Even Henry was being reluctantly tugged along by Ruby, who proceeded to force him to dance with her. Despite this, and even as he protested, he began to grin and join her in a bout of absolutely ridiculous dancing. It was extremely amusing to watch, Emma would admit, from her seat on the far end of the dock, where everyone else had moved away from in order to get closer to the music. She, however, remained, and hummed softly to the song that played as she watched the others enjoy themselves. She was in a deep reverie - a fact that was proven when she did not react the first few times Hook said her name.

"Emma, love?"

He reached out to touch her shoulder, and she finally arose from her daydream, blinking.

"What? Oh sorry, Killian. I was a bit distracted."

Hook smiled slightly, shifting his weight to one leg as he looked down at her. "I could tell, love. Something bothering you?"

Emma began to speak - probably to say 'no', like always - but then paused. She shook her head.

"Nothing that can't wait."

Hook looked at her intently, making sure that she was being truthful. Apparently satisfied, he nodded, and reached out his hand.

"Well then. May I ask you for this dance?"

Concentrating back on the music, Emma realised that a slow song was playing. Romantic. Enchanting. Perfect for a town full of fairy-tale characters. Reminding herself that he had asked her a question, she looked up at him, took and deep breath, and took his hand.

"Sure, why not."

They moved into a suitable dancing position rather more gracefully than she would of imagined. Not that she imagined dancing with Killian. Of course not. Well, maybe. Once. But still, she was expecting it to be pretty awkward. She had broken his heart _at least _twice, from what she had heard. He had admitted it first to Zelena, when she had masqueraded as Ariel - that revelation was scornfully thrown at her during the final fight that had finally killed the witch. The second time was when she thought he had broken her trust, and so, in ignorant retaliation, broke his heart. Surely that couldn't be something you just got over.

Still, it appeared he had at least mostly managed to, as he was holding her to him gently and lovingly, as if she would break. Maybe he was just afraid she would pull away if he forced her too close. Again. But she wouldn't. Not this time. Not ever again. It had taken her a while to realise it, and even longer to accept it - but she had fallen for Captain Hook. The same Hook who had deceived her many times. The same Killian who had tried to make up for it many more.

So she would never pull away again. But now she could never really get much closer. She had not been ready when she had the chance, and now she may not have one again. She knew now that he had wanted to be closer to her, to be with her, for so long. And she had just kept pushing him away. But now all she wanted to do was pull him close, as the risk of sounding extremely cheesy. But despite the cliche, it was true. So all she could do was stop turning, and look into his face, which was turned towards hers. Her arms were still placed on his shoulder and hand, and she felt the cold of his hook pressing into her waist.

"I'm sorry." she said, staring at him as he peered intensely back at her. "I'm sorry for not being ready, and leaving it too la-"

"No." He stopped her, placing his hand in front of her mouth, and removing it as soon as she quietened. "No, love. I will not have you being sorry for that. You were not ready, and I was not going to force you. I never would."

She was still staring at him, into his eyes, checking to see if what he was saying were his true feelings. And from what she could tell, they were. And that made her feel both better and worse at once. And so she nodded once, before beginning to turn once more, his feet guiding hers as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She had never felt such an urge to kiss someone before in her life, and it had to come when it was not an option. Typical, yet unavoidable. It seemed that he knew what she was feeling, as he let go of her hand and reached around her, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She raised her other hand to his neck and sighed once more, this time in content. If this was all they could do for now, then she was fine with it. But they would find a way to break the curse and be have the kiss that she now so desperately wanted, a feeling she knew he shared. But, for now, this was good. This was nice.


End file.
